Whit a love like you
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Silver quizá fue demasiado impulsivo, pero Kotone siempre lo hacía perder los límites.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Silver me exigió escribir algo de él y su chica, que se le va a hacer si es uno de mis OTPs. A la mierda mis pendientes, este par lo vale ;o;

**Advertencias: **Centrado despúes de lo ocurrido en HG&SS :D

* * *

トウコ

_"No puedo ser nunca valiente, porque aceleras mi corazón"._

_One Thing-One Direction_

トウコ

—¡Eres un idiota!

El grito sonó potente en la ruta treinta y cuatro que llevaba a ciudad Trigal, Kotone se dio la vuelta para correr con su Typhlosion dejando a su acompañante y su Feraligatr con la cara llena de sorpresa, gesto que pasados los segundos se volvió un ceño fruncido.

«Esa mocosa idiota», Silver gruñó tomando el camino contrario al de ella, por lo que pronto pudo divisar los edificios de la ciudad. El anciano de la guardería lo vio con una sonrisa como si le dijera: "Te comprendo, me pasa seguido" provocando que las mejillas del pelirrojo se tiñeran de color carmín.

—Cuanto tiempo muchacho— Saludó amable sin perder la sonrisa en sus facciones desgastadas por los años.  
—Hola.—Silver contestó a regañadientes, se sentía completamente incómodo al tratar con los ancianos de la guardería. La primera vez que los había visto, ambos le habían reñido por su actitud de mocoso consentido y aún le daba un poco de vergüenza recordarlo.

«No es como si no hubiera cambiado», se animó mentalmente.

—Esto es de ustedes— el anciano le extendió un huevo que el chico tomó con sorpresa en sus facciones en tanto su pokémon acuático miraba el objeto en manos de su entrenador con expresión soñadora—. No sé cómo llegó ahí.  
—No soy un niño.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que sabes cómo hacer bebés?— La voz de la anciana desde la puerta sorprendió a ambos hombres haciéndolos voltear con la misma velocidad de un rayo, como si algún Pokémon les hubiera dado una descarga—. Después de todo ya están en esa edad...  
—Eh, uh— Silver pidió a Arceus que la tierra sé lo tragara ahí mismo, no había nada más embarazoso que hablar de sexo con personas mayores. —Como sea— gruñó después de un momento de vacilación, notando la diversión de los ancianos.— Tengo que irme...  
—¿Dónde está la chica?— Preguntó la anciana mirando tras de él—, es raro que no estén juntos.  
—No es como si fuéramos inseparables— contestó Silver mientras se despedía sin mucho entusiasmo.

«Si tú lo dices», fue el pensamiento que los encargados de la guardería tenían al verlo alejarse. El anciano había visto a la chica gritarle -algo muy raro en ella- y sabía que él no tardaría en buscarla.

Silver podía sentir los ojos de Feraligatr fijos en él, como sí esperara la orden de buscar a Kotone; sin embargo el chico tomó el camino contrario a donde ella había ido. Pasara lo que pasara él no iba a buscarla.

Por su parte, la chica de coletas se balanceaba en una rama de un árbol mientras Typhlosion la observaba desde abajo.

—No tendría que enojarme— fue lo que dijo con voz pausada y tranquila—, pero tampoco es como sí le hubiera pedido algo difícil, ¿no?

Los ojos del pokémon apenas y se movieron cuando habló, lo que le indicaba a Kotone que no estaba de acuerdo en su afirmación. La chica suspiró.

—Bien, pedirle una cita no va con su personalidad— murmuró con un ligero y dulce gruñido—, pero ¡no se me ocurría otra cosa! Quería decirle mis sentimientos en una salida y...

Typhlosion resopló ante eso.

—¿Qué?— Inquirió la chica ante el obvio enfado de su amigo—. Bien, lo admito; sólo quería sentirme especial para él.

Bajó del árbol cuando hubo terminado de hablar, lo mejor sería disculparse con el pelirrojo y volver a su casa antes de que oscureciera. O al menos ese era su plan, en cuanto tocó el suelo alguien la tomó por la cintura y cubrió sus ojos.

—Tú eres especial para mi —La voz de Silver penetró cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas—, no pasaría todo mi tiempo contigo sino fuera así.  
—Silver...

Como si la voz de la chica hubiera sido el interruptor de su vergüenza el muchacho retiró las manos con rapidez; casi empujado a Kotone mientras sus mejillas se pintaban carmín.

—Tampoco creas que significa algo raro— amenazó a la chica con su dedo severamente, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ni su ceño fruncido ni su mal humor eran de verdad—. Además es sólo probablemente, así que no es nad-.

Ella lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que Silver bufara avergonzado; extendió una de sus manos mostrando una rosa roja para ella.

—La encontré por ahí—murmuró de malhumor—, así que tómala.  
—Gracias—Kotone depositó un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo, lo que le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás tocando el lugar del beso—, es algo que encontré para ti.  
—Idiota.

«Esto es demasiado embarazoso», pensó el pelirrojo sin atreverse a decir algo más, los ojos marrones lo miraban con un brillo sincero que lo hacían sentirse avergonzado sin razón aparente.

Una llamada interrumpió el momento dándole a Silver la oportunidad de recuperarse de la impresión y de la forma en que Kotone lo miraba; siempre lo acompañaba el nerviosismo cuando lo hacía.

—Lance, ¿qué sucede?

Ante la mención del nombre del ex campeón, Silver apretó los dientes con malhumor; al único que engañaba era a si mismo cuando decía que aquello no eran celos. Después de todo, el único rival que existía para Kotone era él, punto final de la discusión.

—¿Tengo que ir justo ahora?—Kotone, completamente ajena a los pensamientos de su acompañante siguió parloteando a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquel sencillo gesto molesto a Silver de sobremanera, chasqueó la lengua para después quitarle el pokégear a Kotone.

—¿Kotone? ¡Hey!, Kotone, ¿sigues ahí?—la voz del domador de dragones se escuchó en cuanto el pelirrojo colocó el auricular en su oído.  
—Ella está en una cita conmigo— gruñó con tono amenazante.  
—Uh, Silver... bueno—Lance se tomó un poco de tiempo dado que no sabía que decir ante el tono del chico—, veras, sólo querí-.  
—¡Ella es mía!- gritó y después colgó sin preocuparse de nada, demasiado celoso como para ser racional.

Antes de que fuera consciente de sus palabras, Kotone se arrojó a sus brazos con las mejillas de un rojo brillante.

—Silver, la llamada fue transmitida desde el Pokéathlon—murmuró completamente avergonzada y demasiado feliz como para sentirse de verdad mal—, es el aniversario de la Torre Radio por lo que, como campeona tenía que asistir y Lance sólo quería decirme como prepararme...

Silver se contagió del sonrojo de Kotone al comprender realmente la situación. Fue en ese momento que el pokégear de la chica sonó nuevamente siendo ahora su madre la que llamaba.

—Mamá...  
—¡Al fin están saliendo!—fue lo primero que escuchó cuando tomó la llamada—, aunque estoy un poco molesta, ¡tener que enterarme por medio de la radio! ¿A qué hora volv-.  
—¡Mamá! Él...yo...lo que quiero decir es que—Kotone tartamudeó ante la intensidad de la mirada de Silver, a decir verdad aquel par de ojos grises siempre la habían hecho perder la respiración y en aquel momento no era la excepción—nosotros..no...  
—Lamento no haberle pedido permiso—el pelirrojo se había acercado lo suficiente a Kotone como para hablar con su madre.

Al diablo con todos, él quería a su rival; estaba enamorado de Kotone y nadie iba a separarla de su lado ni siquiera ese idiota sin cerebro.

—¡No te preocupes Silver!— la voz fue dulce cuando habló—, pueden llegar tan tarde como quieran o regresar mañana.

Kotone -que hasta ese momento seguía convertida en piedra por la cercanía de Silver y porque él no negó su supuesta relación- parpadeó antes de soltar un chillido agudo -que incluso llamó la atención de varios pokémon salvajes- al comprender la insinuación de su progenitora.

—¡Adiós mamá!

En cuanto terminó la llamada soltó un suspiro audible antes de que el pelirrojo capturara sus labios en un beso rápido.

—Es mejor irnos.

«Y evitar a todo ser humano en el mundo» el chico agregó en sus pensamientos mientras le tomaba la mano para jalar a Kotone, pero la soltó deprisa al ser consciente de ello; sólo el momento que a ella le tomó volver a juntar sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Ahora sí, podemos irnos. —Kotone le dedicó una amplia sonrisa cuando Silver no soltó su mano, sino que apretó ligeramente el agarre.

Tanto Feraligatr y Typhlosion se sonrieron de manera cómplice mientras salían de entre los arbustos con el huevo pokémon a su cuidado, empezando a seguir a la pareja que más adelante empezaba una nueva discusión absurda; pero que en el fondo estaban felices porque estaban juntos.

—Silver...me gustas.— Kotone sonrió dando un ligero paso para depositar un rápido beso en la mejilla de Silver, quien volteó a otro lado avergonzado.  
—Idiota.

«Tú también me gustas».

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
